La ronde des cigales
by lges
Summary: RECUEIL. Post-Poudlard. " C'est un plaisir rare chez une femme d'être belle. Elles ont toutes des corps de cigales ou de mante-religieuses. Elles ne s'arrêtent jamais de chanter, éventuellement elles bouffent leurs maris, elles vivent, déplient leurs grands corps verts et meurent "
1. Hermione

**Bonsoir ! Voici un petit recueil de 5 OS sur quelques femmes à l'époques de Harry Potter. Ils se situent tous après la Bataille de Poudlard, plus ou moins éloignés en terme de chronologie. Aussi, ils font tous moins de milles mots et ont comme thème, le corps premier OS est centré sur Hermione. Bref, voilà bonne lecture, laissez une review. Moi je suis très fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher.**

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: Ron/Hermione_

_Disclaimer: Rien à moi._

* * *

_Hermione_

C'est innocent l'innocence. C'est une chose blanche, lisse et ronde que l'on n'imaginerait pas une seconde pouvoir entacher. Hermione dévisage le nourrisson dans le landau. L'innocence. Elle n'ose jamais le prendre entre ses bras, elle a trop peur de le faire tomber. Elle continue à fixer le poupon qui dort, ses paupières closes dévorant son visage. Elle espère que ses cheveux se mettront vite à pousser, c'est laid un bébé chauve. Pire qu'un bébé roux. Elle s'avance dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre. Ses mains tremblent quand elle appuie le goulot contre le verre. Le liquide ambré coule puis le flot se tarit. Hermione tremble toujours.

Elle vide son verre d'un trait. Elle manque de le renverser.

Elle aime penser que, quand son corps sera trop abimé, en enlevant son manteau, avec partiront la peau et les os. Ce sera joli accroché à la patère, d'un certain style. Si jamais Ron n'est pas d'accord, il est toujours réticent face à l'art moderne, elle pourra toujours faire de son squelette, un de ces modèles que l'on trouve dans les écoles. Un squelette grandeur nature sur un socle en bois entre la bibliothèque et la télévision. Hermione s'assoit, ses jambes ne peuvent plus la porter.

Elle ne se sent pas très bien. Elle fronce les sourcils. En fait, elle sent bien la présence de ses organes lourds et de ses muscles tendus. Ce qu'elle oublie plutôt, c'est la présence du monde qui l'entoure. Pour rester concentré, elle fixe son attention sur les couleurs. Blanc, le nouveau-né qui soupire enfoui dans ses rêves. Qu'il y reste. Orange, Pattenrond qui se frotte contre ses mollets puis s'en va aussi vite.

Ce n'est pas très agréable de se frotter contre une aiguille.

Hermione reporte son attention sur l'ange endormi. Assoupi. C'est mieux ainsi, quand la fillette dort, que ses grands yeux bleus ne la fixe pas. Ils l'ont appelée Rose. Comme la couleur, la fleur. Chaque jour Hermione regrette son choix. Elle n'y pense pas tout le temps, non, juste quand Ron part travailler, rentre. C'est « Coucou Rose, passe une bonne journée avec maman ! », c'est « Ma Rosie, tu t'es bien amusée aujourd'hui ? ». Elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qui l'embête. Ce ton joyeux, l'homme heureux par excellence. Le baiser qu'il dépose sur les lèvres de sa femme ou l'espace entre ses bras qu'elle ne sait pas combler.

Non, définitivement elle ne sait pas.

Ron arrive, elle entend le bruit de ses pas dans l'entrée. Hermione chancèle mais se lève. Elle est courageuse, c'est une ancienne Gryffondor. Elle se place dans l'angle du mur. Son mari roux pose ses mains sur sa taille et l'embrasse.

Avant le baiser du prince pour sa (ô combien merveilleuse) femme, il y a le silence. Une absence de bruit, épaisse comme de la soupe. Ses doigts à lui sur ses hanches aiguisées comme des couteaux de cuisine, à elle. Il ne dit rien parce qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Il pourrait le faire. De temps en temps, la bouche de Ron forme un parfait arrondi. Il raffermit sa prise et s'élance.

Dans ces moments-là, c'est Hermione qui dépose un fougueux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il oublie tout, ne pense qu'à sa femme. La passion, l'amour. Ils ont nommés leur fille, Rose, en voilà une coïncidence !

Quand ils se détachent, Ron garde un bras sur sa femme, son attention rivée sur sa future poupée à qui il devra tout apprendre. Etre un modèle, un artiste. Ne pas gâcher la toile et ne pas gaspiller les couleurs.

Les joues d'Hermione sont définitivement pâles, ses articulations profondément creuses.

Il se retourne et sourit.

— Que mangeons-nous, ce soir ?

Les jambes de la jeune femme ploient sous le poids de son crâne qui se fissure. Elle s'accroche à son mari qui prend cela pour une étreinte langoureuse. C'est tellement vrai. Une étreinte et de la langueur.

Ses os battent plus fort que son cœur. Ce sont des osselets que l'on secoue un peu partout.

— Je ne sais pas mon chéri. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Elle pense à Rose, à ses bras potelés, à son rire explosif qui explose comme des rayons x dans le corps vide de sa mère. Qui l'expose. Elle pense tellement à Rose que ça lui brûle la rétine, tout ce Rose et ce blanc. S'ils avaient eu un garçon, ils auraient dû l'appeler Cupidon.

— Je n'ai pas très faim, ce soir, mon amour.

L'amour de Ron n'a pas très faim. Il hurle de faim, il en crève.

Il en rêve son amour, il a juste besoin d'innocence.

* * *

**Voilà, fin du premier OS, je posterais le second dans les jours à venir. D'ici là, portez vous bien, pensez à laisser un commentaire car ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Merci à vous. Je vous aime.**

**Lges**


	2. Lavande

**Bonsoir ! Voici le second mini-OS, un peu plus court que le précédent. Il est centré sur Lavande et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.**

**Merci, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_Lavande_

Lavande porte un peignoir en papier, un modèle qui absorbe l'humidité sur les pores de sa peau. Sa jolie peau, papier sur papier. Elle se laisse glisser sur son lit qui n'est même pas confortable. Elle grimace et ça fait naître des plis sur son front. C'est son.., elle compte sur ses doigts, son quatrième séjour à l'hôpital. Elle dit séjour comme elle ment à ses amis. C'est des vacances, des cocktails de médicaments et des plages de draps blancs. Si elle avait pu elle serait partie à Moscou pour porter des manteaux de fourrures et des toques. Maintenant quand elle songe à la Russie, à la neige si translucide, elle se voit marcher, le sang dans son sillage. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Non, c'est à cause des monstres.

Elle a de la chance, Lavande, il n'y a pas de placard dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Quand elle rêve, elle ne fait pas de cauchemar. Elle en a de la chance. On pourrait croire qu'elle rêve de crocs et de cris, de canine qui déguste son foie comme un bonbon. C'est peut être dû à l'infirmière qui arrive chaque soir avec une tasse de thé « bonne nuit, Lavande » dit-elle avant de disparaître comme une ombre. Lavande préfère croire que si elle ne fait pas de cauchemar, c'est parce qu'elle est au-dessus de ça. C'est une Gryffondor, après tout.

Le matin quand elle se lève, avant que les ressorts du matelas ne se mettent à crisser, elle s'asperge de parfum. Un flacon odieusement cher qui s'imprime dans les creux de sa gorge, sur les trous de ses pommettes. Lavande embaume la pièce de lavande. Sentir une odeur, quelque chose, comme quand elle se préparait à sortir, ça fait gargouiller son ventre. L'emplit de désir. Sa bouche se tord, ses lèvres charnues se retroussent. Alors une médicomage de garde débarque, la mine courroucée. « Les odeurs fortes sont prohibés, Lavande, vous le savez. ».

Les plaintes dans son estomac s'intensifient. Lavande caresse les traces blanches qui parsèment son visage. En passant le doigt dessus, on dirait une rivière. Une rivière à sec qu'elle remplit de parfum. « prohibés ». La jeune femme se laisse retomber, les bras en croix.

C'est mort, tout ça. Tout son corps, c'est mort.

De temps en temps, il y a un soubresaut. Sa colonne vertébrale qui craque, ses os qui se tordent, sa cage thoracique qui s'agrandit. Un tout nouveau corps plus grand, plus fort pour accueillir la douleur.

Petit ruisseau rejoint la mer.

Elle hurle et elle est bien contente parce que c'est quand elle crie qu'il y a le plus de monde autour d'elle. Oh, qu'elle se sent aimée avec ses canines qui battent contre sa mâchoire. Ses hanches disproportionnés qui s'épaississent. Lavande sent son corps se fendre, se gonfler et s'endurcir. Elle entend tous les bruits qui résonnent dans ses immenses oreilles.

Ce n'est plus humain. Ce n'est qu'un corps. Lavande tourne sa bestialité sur le côté, elle remarque le stagiaire médicomage. « Alexander ». Il est bien mignon ce garçon. Quand il applique les onguents sur son visage, quand il draine sa magie à coups de baguette. Il est mignon ce garçon qui frissonne.

Mort de peur. Les animaux sentent la peur. C'est difficile à vivre d'être un trouillard.

Lavande dans son corps de bête, voit Alexander, le brave sauveur des pauvres petites filles. Lavande tend le bras, son poignet se tord et elle hurle à peine plus fort. Elle attrape le mignon garçon par la patte.

Elle ouvre grand la bouche, haleine Lavande. Elle ne veut pas le manger, elle veut juste jouer. Parler, aussi. « Je te trouve très beau, tu sais, tu partirais à Moscou avec moi ? ». Définitivement, ça ne sort pas.

Alexander se met à hurler, lui aussi. C'est bien gentil, en voilà un qui fait des efforts pour le comprendre.

Soudain, Lavande rétrécit. Une main, deux pieds. Une peau de fille déchirée qui sent la Lavande. Elle entend son corps qui soupire de grâce, sa main toujours crochetée autour du cou d'Alexandre. Les ongles de Lavande sont rouges comme le sol de Russie.

Elle desserre son étreinte, avec un peu de chance elle pourra récupérer ses ongles au savon noir. C'est chic et c'est français, il faudra mettre un peu de parfum. S'habiller d'un nouveau nouveau peignoir de papier.

Tant de choses à faire. Lavande éclate de rire. Nerveusement.

Alexander lève la tête vers elle. Un peu pâlot, ce grand garçon.

Ben , petit, t'as entendu un loup hurler à la lune ou quoi ?

* * *

**Fin. Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Nous nous retrouvons dans deux jours pour le troisième OS, d'ici là portez-vous bien, bonne chance à ceux dont la rentrée approche à grand pas !**

**Lges**


	3. Fleur

**Bonsoir. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, ici. Sincèrement, j'en suis désolé car ce chapitre et les quelques suivants ne sont plus qu'à corriger depuis quelques mois. Cependant la fatigue, mes doigts qui ne veulent pas former des phrases au même rythme que mon imagination.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse tranquille, les prochains doivent arriver dans la soirée. **

* * *

_Fleur_

Fleur dans la rue, quand il pleut elle se mouille. Les gouttes d'eau ruissellent sur l'arête de son nez et elle relève la tête pour les avaler. Quand elle le fait trop rapidement, son cou émet un léger craquement. C'est sa coquille de Fleur qui se craquelle, sa chrysalide de Fleur. Son bourgeon qui éclot. Fleur aime, encore plus que son propre reflet, le son de son corps qui s'agrandit.

Elle a des goûts de grandeur dans la bouche et l'odeur de la pluie qui pousse sous ses gencives. Elle décapsule une bouteille de Bierraubeurre française d'un coup de baguette. Son mouvement est souple et la Vélane s'extasie sur la rapidité avec laquelle le bouchon vole dans les airs. Elle s'empresse de boire avant que les gouttes de pluie ne s'écrasent sur la surface onctueuse. Elle veut être la première à y poser ses lèvres.

La boisson réchauffe son petit cœur de bruine humaine. Elle passe une langue distraite sur ses lèvres. S'applique à dresser une moue négligée. Elle s'ennuie. Il pleut et la pluie.

Elle passe ses bras autour de ses genoux. On n'aura jamais vu plus belle malheureuse. Dans sa tête, résonne la symphonie d'une fin d'après-midi. Quand elle était plus jeune, un peu plus parce qu'elle a la sublime éternité, la Fleur, elle aimait la musique. Le piano et l'ivoire comme ses dents. Le violon comme son corps en courbe. Fleur ne se dédie pas à une chose unique, elle ouvre les bras et ce sont les passions qui viennent d'y loger.

La jeune Vélane songe que Gabrielle n'a pas ce talent, Gabrielle est sérieuse de frivolité. Elle n'a jamais considéré Gabrielle comme autre chose qu'une ardeur supplémentaire. Sa sœur est autant Vélane qu'elle, et pourtant ce n'est pas un aimant, juste une amante. Peut-être une mante-religieuse. Pas dans le genre à dévorer son mari mais plutôt à arquer les genoux pour prier.

Fleur repousse une mèche de cheveux blonds. Ils sont ternes, ils manquent de brillance. Fleur se sent laide et ça la galvanise. Elle étend ses pieds et trempe ses sandales dans une flaque. C'est froid et ça l'électrise. Elle se sent vivante, bien vivante.

Loin des artifices. Loin de la cacophonie de son foyer. Rousses et blondes. Loin, toujours plus loin. Si elle n'était pas Vélane, elle pourrait courir jusqu'à ce qu'on ne la retrouve plus. Malheureusement, elle a ce charme qui bousille la vue de l'homme et fait d'elle une divinité. Les gens comme Fleur, ils sont emmaillotés dans leur candeur.

— Vous êtes une princesse ?

Elle ne se retourne pas. Ce n'est qu'un homme alors elle n'a pas besoin de ça.

— Je suis une reine.

— Bien sûr.

— Bien sûr.

— Tout à fait.

— Tout à fait.

Envolé, le subjugué. Fleur fait crisser son menton contre son épaule pour chercher l'étrange inconnu mais il s'est volatilisé. Un homme-oiseau qui pourrait l'emporter sur son dos.

Le gros problème avec Fleur, c'est qu'on lui donne trop d'importance.

Maintenant, elle veut devenir belle à la surface du grain de sa peau et pas seulement sublime sous l'épiderme humain qui la démange. Elle veut envouter les nuages pour leur faire accoucher de flocons de Fleur, de fleur.

Il y aurait des Fleur partout et plus personne ne s'arracherait la Fleur qui tomberait dans l'oubli et dans le caniveau, dégoulinant aux pieds des rats et des lézards. Elle se met à genoux sur le trottoir, sa face de femme fatale auréolée contre la grille d'évacuation.

Elle ouvre ses yeux pour voir dans l'obscurité mais les ombres lui restent imperméables. Fleur note dans sa tête de jolie fille qu'il faudra apprendre à les séduire, en plus des nuages.

Ses bras sont endoloris, son dos est cambré et sa nuque, affaissée contre l'unique barrage du monde souterrain. Elle est anesthésiée parce que la pluie roule sur sa peau de belle plante et fait la paresseuse le long des barreaux avant de s'écouler dans l'infini de l'en-dessous.

Fleur sourit parce que Fleur, ainsi, colonise déjà les caniveaux.

— Fleur ! Tu es-là ! Que fais-tu ?

Elle se relève, subitement. Douce mélodie de son corps qui se déplie, ce n'est que de l'eau. Il n'y a plus de cartilage, juste une infâme bouillie. Elle écarte les bras, disperse ses doigts. Les gouttelettes meurent les unes après les autres. Fleur est une gentille fille. C'est simplement une histoire de gravité.

— J'envahis le monde, Bill.

Elle lui murmure ce secret, sa face de conspiratrice bellement défiguré par la crasse sur la bouche d'évacuation à moins que ça ne soit, l'horreur du caniveau qui lui a sauté à la figure.

Quand Fleur rentre à la maison, elle est un peu moins divine. Légèrement plus rat et lézards. Eau usagée. Elle l'entend quand ces muscles tirent un peu trop fort.

Elle l'entend. La corde de sa beauté qui, tranquillement, est grignotée.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews. A plus pour le prochain OS !**

**PS : #JESUISCHARLIE #NOUSOMMESCHARLIE**


	4. Tracey

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouvel OS de ce recueil, moi qui pensais publier d'abord celui sur Luna qui attends depuis une éternité, j'ai préféré publier celui concernant Tracey Davies. Je tiens à remercier JeenInSnow ainsi que tout les autres pour mettre ce recueil dans leurs favoris, continuez de reviewvez, c'est mon seul salaire.**

**Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_Tracey._

Tracey sait que jamais elle ne remettra les pieds à Poudlard.

Tracey sait beaucoup de choses, sur beaucoup de mondes. Elle savait pour l'AD, pour la guerre. Pour sa propre sécurité et le régime à l'envers.

Il y a une balançoire dans le jardin, chez ses parents. Dès que ses pieds quittent le sol, elle tend ses bras au maximum. Elle replie ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle s'imagine être un roc, inébranlable.

Puis, la balançoire part en arrière, tout son corps s'ébranle. Elle connaît la sensation de ses doigts tout vierge de sang, qui glisse le long de la corde.

Elle tombe. Et comme Tracey croit au destin, elle se dit que finalement c'est dans l'ordre des choses, que de finir la gueule plein de graviers et la bouche remplie de sang.

Elle croque et ça crisse entre ses dents. Bizarrement, ce petit bruit, lui rappelle la guerre. Pourtant, c'est fini, les morts, la peur. Tout le monde s'en est débarrassé et Tracey a l'impression que les malheurs de chacun viennent sonner à sa porte.

Elle est montée trop haut, sa tête a un à-coup, la balançoire se brise, Tracey se casse une jambe. Quand elle attend, gémissante, que ses parents viennent la chercher, elle prie. Elle prie pour qu'on la branche à une machine, merveilleusement moldue et qu'on arrête son pauvre cœur.

Elle aurait pu prier pour accéder au paradis, cependant elle ne se fait pas d'illusion. Son père la prend dans ses bras, à la façon d'une princesse.

— Ca va aller, Tracey.

Elle n'en est pas si sûre, elle ne se fait pas vraiment confiance, parce qu'elle, elle sait ce qui va réellement se passer. Sans que ça aille.

Elle recommencera, à sauter de la balançoire. En plein vol. Elle recommencera jusqu'à ce qu'un trou béant dans son jardin l'avale, la déglutisse et l'oublie.

Surtout, l'oubli.

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il y a des courants d'air. Des courants de gens qui viennent, on lui palpe le bras. On lui prend sa tension.

On lui enfonce des aiguilles et elle ne se lasse pas de voir le sang monter, gonfler une pochette en plastique.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de regarder, chérie. Dis sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle croit être douce mais ses ongles s'emmêlent dans les nœuds bruns de sa fille, elle lui écorche la peau avec la pulpe de ses doigts.

Elle ne comprend pas.

— Vous pouvez tout prendre, répond la jeune fille au médecin.

Le silence est assourdissant. Les doigts arrêtent de fouiller son cerveau, le sang cesse de glouglouter dans les tubes en plastique.

En fermant les yeux, elle tente de visualiser le crâne défoncé de Daphnée. Elle, elle aurait le sang doré, juste pour faire jolie.

Elle a toujours été jolie, Daphnée. Quand elle mettait du fard à paupières dorée, juste avant d'aller se blottir dans les bras de Zabini, c'était le moment parfait où Tracey aurait pu la tuer.

Dans la nuit, bercée par les ronflements de ses chers parents, elle cherche ses mains, elle ne les distingue pas.

Il fait trop noir et elle n'a pas sa baguette. Juste le bruit de la tête de Daphnée qui s'écrase contre quelque chose de dur, pour s'aider à s'endormir.

Quand elle est trop agitée, les infirmières lui donnent des calmants. L'une d'entre elles, lui demande :

— Qu'elle est ta couleur préférée.

— Vert.

Ce n'est même pas un mensonge, en plus.

Puis on appuie sur un bouton. Elle sent ses paupières battre contre sa joue, elle sent ses lèvres tomber en un sourire plat. Ses mains se prélassent sur l'oreiller.

Quand elle était petite, sa mère lui chantait des berceuses, son père lui inventait des contes. Puis, elle est allée à Poudlard et, au premier soir, elle s'est jeté sur Pansy.

Elle l'a frappée sous la pommette et quand Tracey serre le poing, elle espère tendrement qu'un peu de beauté y est restée collée.

Peut-être pas suffisamment pour que Draco lui accorde un regard, que Nott lui adresse son sourire placide ou que Zabini la retrouve dans un couloir sombre.

Juste assez pour que son sang soit beau, rayonnant, vibrant comme le rouge des tableaux dans les musées. Le rouge vernis des vieilles voitures vintages.

Elle ne reçoit pas de visiteurs, en dehors de ses parents qui changent les fleurs, croupissant dans l'eau minérale. Elle ne s'éternise pas sur le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre avec autant de délicatesse que son propre corps.

Il y a aussi les médecins mais, eux, ils lui parlent comme à une enfant. Elle se moque d'eux, tout le temps. Elle les dévisage avec l'intensité que Granger mettait dans ses discours.

Personne ne l'a jamais cherchée, Tracey. Elle se demande s'ils ont érigé une tombe en son nom, sans se douter que quelque part, elle respire et que l'on collecte son sang noir.

Avec un peu de chance, la taille est bonne. Elle pourra se glisser dedans, dormir.

De temps en temps, elle rit. Les médecins prennent tellement soins de son sang. Celui qui coule dans ses veines, celui pour lequel elle s'est échappée.

Un matin, on lui annonce qu'une autre jeune femme va partager sa chambre quelque temps. Tout le monde la regarde, qu'attendent-t-ils donc d'elle ? Une approbation ? C'est la meilleure, celle-là.

Contrariée, elle se retourne mais sa jambe l'élance et le bip strident de la machine repart de plus belle.

La nouvelle arrive dans l'après-midi. Elle est blonde, sa tête est rasée de moitié. Un instant, Tracey s'inquiète puis elle voit la tresse qui tombe jusqu'aux reins de la jeune fille, sous sa blouse blanche.

Des décisions tellement futiles qu'une nouvelle coiffure ou un changement de style, ça lui donne envie de creuser des trous à Tracey. Partout.

Pourtant, il y a quelque chose de détonnant, sans être étonnant, chez cette fille. Son corps est lisse, sculptural et pointu. Ses joues sont creuses et ses doigts, longs.

Avant de se présenter, elle lui dit qu'elle est anorexique. Tracey lui jette un regard critique. Pansy n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée, de cette candide.

— Je m'appelle Astoria, et toi ?

C'est surprenant comme la lumière d'une révélation monte vite de ses yeux jusqu'à son cerveau. En un instant, tout dans la pièce vole. Lampe de chevet, pot de fleurs, carafe d'eau. Même le monitoring manque d'y passer.

Tracey beugle et même dans sa bouche, c'est la débâcle. Ses dents frappent contra sa langue, le sang jaillit sans les graviers, cette fois. Sa gorge se contracte si violemment qu'elle en a un soubresaut.

— Je vais te tuer Greengrass ! Toi, toute ta famille ! Tous les Serpentards ! Tous autant que vous êtes !

L'autre n'est nullement impressionnée. Elle savait bien qu'elle la reconnaissait, cette petite chose aux cheveux filasse et aux ongles rongés.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Vous m'avez abandonné ! Vous vous êtes débarrassés de moi ! Vous m'avez obligée à fuir !

— A qui le dis-tu, chérie.

Astoria hoche la tête et son menton se pose sur sa poitrine fondue.

Dans les jours qui suivent, elles n'apprennent pas à se connaître. Elles n'en ont pas besoin, simplement la présence d'une prétentieuse pareille dans un lieu pareil intrigue la seconde.

— J'ai fait mon choix, Davies, et me voilà ici.

Elle bouge tellement son petit minois en parlant que l'autre espère que sa tête va se décrocher et qu'elle pourra l'accrocher chez elle, quand elle rentrera.

Si elle rentre. Ses parents ne passent plus la voir.

./

Tracey est assise en tailleur, son tee-shirt de pyjama remonte tellement haut que l'on voit son nombril et sa peau laiteuse, couverte de contusions. Comme le nirvana, la galaxie.

Astoria se tait et pour une fois, le silence est confortable.

La porte s'ouvre et l'arrivant porte tout sauf une blouse blanche et des gants aseptisés. Il prend toute la place, ses cheveux se dressent sur sa nuque comme après plusieurs jours de vadrouille. Sa main reste accrochée à la poignée de porte et Tracey ne doute pas qu'il la torde.

Il s'avance et ses pas sont comme une avalanche de graviers. Sa peau noire brûlée contraste sur le mur pastel.

— Je savais bien qu'on vous retrouverez.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Personellement, je trouve que cet OS est un peu en décalage avec les autres cependant, je ne le verrais pas ailleurs que dans ce recueil. Donnez-moi votre avis. Le prochain sera centré sur Luna, il est le plus court à ce jour OS de la série. Je compte également incorporé Cho Chang et pourquoi pas Hannah Abbot, vous pouvez toujours me donnez des propositions sachant que je n'accepte que les filles de l'époque de Harry.**

**Merci à vous. A bientôt**


	5. Luna

**Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi, en tout cas, c'est les vacances alors j'en profite pour poster quelques petites choses. Ainsi, voici le chapitre sur Luna, ça fait longtemps qu'il est écrit, un peu moins qu'il est corrigé mais je ne savais pas où le placer dans le recueil. Il est un peu différent des autres, bien dans l'esprit de Luna, en tout cas, un peu court également. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Luna._

Luna contemple le ciel qui s'endort. Il s'est drapé de son pyjama bleu marine et Luna trouve que ça lui va très bien. L'herbe lui chatouille la joue, elle la laisse faire parce que ça doit se sentir seule, l'herbe, la nuit. Le monde et silencieux et Luna entend les rouages dans son organisme qui grince. Ils ne sont pas très bien huilés mais au moins elle peut courir et rire. C'est plus que suffisant.

Elle ne sait pas où sont les étoiles dans le ciel, elle s'en fiche. Son cœur est dans son oreille gauche et son cerveau au bout de ses orteils. Elle s'en moque, de ça aussi. Elle ferme les yeux, entend sa machine qui fait du bon boulot. C'est très bien, corps de Luna, c'est très bien, le ciel.

Elle déglutit l'air frais du soir. Un peu de vent dans son estomac. Vent, ne lui en veut pas trop, Luna, elle veut juste nourrir les étoiles qui sont coincés dans sa gorge. La jeune fille ne sait pas vraiment comment elles ont atterris là, les étoiles. La Serdaigle a fermé les yeux, pour appeler le sommeil puis il y avait une étoile au fond de son gosier de chouette. Cette étoile l'a emmené à Poudlard, gentille étoile.

Luna, ça veut dire lune. Elle est bien contente d'être aussi grosse et blanche. On peut la voir de partout. Il y a des jours où elle est plus fine que d'autre, des jours où elle s'enroule dans la couverture du ciel. La lune joue à cache-cache avec les étoiles mais y a toujours sa tête qui dépasse.

Luna aimerait bien monter au ciel pour jouer avec le reste de la voie lactée. On lui demanderait de déposer ses boucles d'oreilles au guichet, peut être aussi, ses bracelets au poignet. Elle sentirait la nuit dans ses veines et, sans doute, avalerait-elle des morceaux d'astéroïdes. En plus du vent, comme des gros cailloux dans son œsophage. Papa ne cesse de lui répéter que c'est important de manger.

Luna sauterait d'étoiles en étoiles. Parce que c'est important de se dépenser.

Elle enfonce ses vilains doigts dans la terre. Venez scarabées, vers de terres. Luna veut qu'ils l'accompagnent dans la stratosphère. Quand elle regarde sa paume, c'est noir. Comme le ciel. Elle s'en barbouille un peu partout.

Pour se camoufler comme ça le ciel croira qu'il l'a oubliée ou fait tomber. Ses grands yeux bleus globuleux parcourent la plaine. Elle écarte les bras, menton relevé.

— C'est bon, je suis prête.

Elle a la voix calme, doucereuse, elle murmure, c'est difficile de parler quand on digère la galaxie. Elle attend, elle attend. Le ciel n'est pas très poli. Tant pis.

Enfin, le ciel enfile ses lunettes de soleil et un cirée jaune. Luna brûle par la pensée de ce ciel bleu qui est rouge. Ces étoiles immolées, tout là-haut, à qui on a coupé la tête.

Elle court, elle trébuche. Cogne le sol. Vite, vite, Luna accélère, le ciel la poursuit. Elle ne veut pas que les flammes du ciel la caresse comme elles ont dorlotés la cabane du vieux Hagrid ou la tête de ce pauvre Neville.

Vite, vite, elle ferme la porte. Vite, vite, elle rabat les rideaux. Vite, vite, elle clôt ses paupières.

Elle ne peut plus flamboyer. Elle pose une main sur sa poitrine. Les crans de la machine recommence à tourner. C'est un bruit sourd. L'usine. En tendant l'oreille, on entend le chant des étoiles et le martèlement des astéroïdes.

Vite, vite, Luna vomit ses tripes.

Les morceaux de ciel sur le parquet de sa salle à manger. C'est très bien, le soleil.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors ? Vos avis ? Pour la petite explication, Luna souffre ici d'un symptôme post-traumatique qui se montre ici par une phobie du soleil et de la lumière du jour, tout simplement, j'espère que c'était clair, haha. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, cela me tient à cœur de vous répondre personnellement. Le prochain chapitre est en cours de correction et arrivera sous peu, il porte sur le personnage de Cho. J'aimerais également faire Susan Bones ou Hannah Abbot, faut voir.**

**Sur ce, bonne soirée. Merci à vous !**

**PS : je vais faire quelque chose d'horrible : DE LA PUB ! Argh ! Non, plus sérieusement, ma fiction "Black Candor" en est à ses 3000 vues et pourtant n'a que 24 commentaires, si vous, mes chers lecteurs, pouviez me donner votre avis, ça serait génial. Encore désolé et merci !**


	6. Cho

**Bonjour ! Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre. Il est centré sur Cho et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review même une de deux mots quand vous mettez la fiction en favoris. Cela serait super gentil, d'avoir quelques retours.**

**Merci, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

_Cho._

Elle danse et puis, non, finalement elle vole. Elle fait partie de ces gamines qui n'ont jamais eu d'ailes, Cho. Elle n'a jamais su faire s'envoler qui que ce soit, à part peut-être les garçons, et ça, encore, elle ne sait pas. Elle plane, ses jambes sont tendues à l'extrême comme sa nuque qui manque de se décrocher et de laisser rouler sa tête contre le plancher.

Il n'y a pas de bruit, que la musique de fond, et ses pas sur la scène. Ses propres pas qui résonnent dans sa tête. Une cadence forte, pas militaire mais plutôt du genre d'un après-midi d'école ensoleillé où le sol est fait de pavé. Elle est à Poudlard, ses cheveux sont collés contre son crâne, son cœur est replié comme un origami à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Tout va trop vite, elle fait une arabesque, encore un pas sur le côté. Son bras craque quelque part et Cho entend la vibration, la plainte, remonter jusque dans ses yeux. Ses pupilles sont dilatées par l'effort, ses iris aussi bleus que la mer par temps de tempête.

Ce sont juste les larmes qui se fixent sur le coin de ses paupières. Et elle tangue, Cho, elle a le mal de mer. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne veut pas voir le public, elle n'y arrive plus. De toute façon personne ne se précipitera pour ramasser une jeune fille tombée par-dessus bord. Pas même cette femme, grosse aux doigts boudinés, qui regarde avec envie faire tout ce qu'elle ne pourra jamais faire, ou bien ce jeune homme et cheveux laqués et au costume une pièce qui lui serre les coudes quand il griffonne sur son carnet.

Lui, c'est un journaliste. Elle ne le connaît pas, pas plus que les autres. Ils ont juste cette lueur technique, mécanique, qui fait grincer les dents de Cho. Parce qu'elle sait que le lendemain, il la descendra comme un canard. Un instant, la robe de la jeune fille se froisse contre sa jambe pendant son enchainement. Elle croise le regard du parfait petit soldat de la presse, involontairement. Il lui entaille le corps, le cœur, le con. Avec son sourire de saint, puis il détourne sa tête.

Soudain, un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonne et elle doit se pencher, courber son corps alors que tout voudrait l'attirer à terre. Ça serait trop demandé que de la laisser se redresser, s'élancer, se relever, juste pour le plaisir ? Elle doit faire des courbettes de pantin, la douleur la plonge, si ça continue elle s'écrasera, le nez en sang. Ses jambes vacillent, elle quitte la lumière des projecteurs. Elle quitte tout, trop précipitamment.

Elle s'enferme dans sa loge et encore la lumière. La lumière crue autour du miroir qui lui renvoie sa silhouette. Elle fait glisser la fermeture de sa robe et ça lui chatouille les côtes, tellement que ça lui donne envie de pleurer. Dans son cerveau malade de sentiments, le souvenir d'une caresse de Cédric la fait trembler. L'étoffe tombe en un tas informe, il n'est plus qu'une fripe de fantômes. Ses orbites manquent de décoller, d'exploser. Quelque chose de mauvais, de gris et de sale, tourne dans ses veines paresseusement. Elle se sent comme maudite, méchante, malveillante, avec cette magie poisseuse qui colle aux pores de sa peau sans pouvoir s'échapper.

On toque à sa porte. Elle se dit que ce n'est que des fleurs, du moins quelconques admirateurs. Elle se dit tout plein de choses, ses cheveux noirs corbeaux, plein de laques, pour entourer le bouquet. Quelques ongles, quelques bijoux avec encore des morceaux de chair accrochés pour fourrer dans les boîtes de chocolats. Elle ouvre la porte, déjà tourner la poignée, ça lui demande trop d'efforts. On vient lui servir un verre d'eau, lui demander si « Tout va bien ? ». Elle l'avale par petites gorgés, intercalés de quelques cachets.

Ne supportera-t-elle jamais le goût des médicaments modus sur sa langue tordue ? Avant, tout aurait été plus facile, mielleux, scintillant.

Ce n'est pas un peu d'eau tiède et plate, vide de sens, qu'elle ingurgite. C'est l'eau d'un bassin plein de sirènes miniatures, celle d'une baignoire avec des relents acides de mousse, c'est le sel de ses larmes qui vient former des cristaux et lui jette à la figure son portrait en contrebas. La tempête noie ses poumons, la submerge tout entière. Elle ne respire plus, se contente de faire des bulles de douleurs qui remontent à la surface.

Elle ne sait plus ce que cela fait de se noyer, elle ne prend plus de bain. Elle ne sait plus ce que cela fait de se noyer, la dernière fois elle était endormie.

On entre alors qu'elle est encore nue. On l'embrasse brièvement, rapidement, efficacement. Du bout des lèvres, chastement, elle ne sent rien. Un esprit se colle contre elle, intimement. Elle ne sait pas qui est-ce, de ses angoisses ou ses amants. Elle ne sait plus les différencier, ils sont tous enfermés dans des coffres. Sa baguette, dans un carton au grenier. Lui, dans un cercueil.

— Tu étais belle.

— Merci.

Et c'est fini parce qu'elle ne l'est plus, belle. Elle ne se rappelle plus comment elle l'a rencontré. Elle ne se rappelle plus. Il tourne, il navigue en eaux troubles. Il semble chercher quelque chose, il ne trouve pas puis il s'en va.

— On se voit à 22 h.

Il est parti. Il est parti et ils se verront le soir, plus tard, dans l'ombre d'un appartement lambda de bourgeois anglais. Ils se verront, et elle tournera le robinet de la baignoire, et elle tournera le siphon pour libérer l'eau, et elle tournera le loquet de l'armoire, et elle tournera sa baguette entre ses doigts comme ses souvenirs qu'elle tourne entre ses deux lèvres, et elle se tournera.

Elle rangera tout, referma les portes de placards et de cœurs. Refermera les robinets, en oubliera les baignoires. Elle ira se coucher, frôlera un corps froid. Celui-là, il n'est même pas mort.

Elle soupire, elle expire les problèmes. Elle se rhabille et tout son corps se remet en branle, un liquide lui oppresse les côtes. Comme si le Styx lui passait en travers de la gorge, foulant au passage tout un tas d'âmes en peines qui se déverserait sur sa langue ou entre ses dents.

Elle ne peut pas s'arrêter de psalmodier. Cédric, Michael, Harry. Magie, Colin, Cédric.

C'est comme un lac disposant d'un calamar géant et dont chaque tentacule murmure. Cédric, Cédric, Cédric.

Elle a épousé un homme, un inconnu. Cédric. Elle en a enterré un autre, d'homme. Elle n'enterre pas d'inconnu, Cho. Cédric.

Elle revoit le public suspendue à son âme. Elle se retrouve suspendue à un corps. Mort.

Elle sort de sa loge, dehors elle fume une cigarette moldue. Elle se sent momifié dans ses vêtements moldus. Elle jette un coup d'œil à sa montre moldue.

Ses cheveux lui cachent la vue, elle les repousse et arrache quelques mèches du bout de son pouce. Il est 22h.

Il est l'heure d'aller retrouver Cédric. Viendra peut-être un jour, où elle oubliera qu'elle en a perdu un autre, de Cédric.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin. Il ne restera sans doute qu'un chapitre après celui-ci, je ne me suis pas encore décider sur le personnage. Cependant, si l'inspiration me vient, je pourrais toujours prolonger ce recueil. Au cas où, vous pouvez toujours me laisser quelques idées dans vos commentaires ( il faut que cela reste un personnage féminin de l'époque de Harry ). Donnez-moi vos avis, je sais que beaucoup de personnes n'apprécient pas Cho alors cela serait interressant d'avoir votre point de vue.**

**Merci à vous mille fois.**


End file.
